pokemoncreednetfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
The Pokemon Creed maps can be found on the third menu on the right side of the page, labeled Maps. As of now, there are 16 maps, each having 8-13 different Pokemon in them. There is also a small chance of finding a Shiny Pokemon while traveling the map. Players can navigate the map using the arrow keys, or by clicking the arrows placed to the right of the map. For a guide on how to catch Pokemon, click here. All 16 maps have a certain theme to them, and some of them have a special Pokemon at the end of the map. When defeated, they will drop an item. It is also possible to pick up items from the maps using an Itemfinder or a Dowsing Machine. Both can be purchased in the Department Store. List of obtainable Pokemon in each map: Forest Caterpie Oddish Kabuto Staryu Sunkern Treeko Shroomish Cacnea Cherubi Weepinbell Lotad Lileep Ice Cave Swinub Smoochum Spheal Dratini Dewgong Cloyster Lapras Sneasel Smoochum Delibird Glalie Sealeo Ghost Town Gastly Haunter Zubat Drowzee Misdreavus Shuppet Duskull Shedinja Sableye Spiritomb Drifloon Waterfall Tentacool Krabby Kingler Staryu Psyduck Poliwag Seel Magikarp Lapras Clamperl Gorebyss Mantyke Power Plant Voltorb Pikachu Electabuzz Elekid Pichu Electrike Pachirisu Plusle Minun Magnemite Shinx Rotom Wilderness Volcano Magby Growlithe Vulpix Ponyta Slugma Torkoal Houndour Numel Magmar Camerupt Snowpoint Town Regice Jynx Swinub Delibird Smoochum Spheal Snover Dewgong Sneasel Psyduck Shellder Goldeen Dark Cave Cranidos Bonsly Geodude Onix Kabuto Aerodactyl Larvitar Rhyhorn Lileep Anorith Shieldon Aron Palm Beach Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Hitmontop Makuhita Krabby Shellder Slowpoke Shroomish Scyther Seadra Wailmer Surskit Safari Zone Larvitar Magnemite Onix Kangaskhan Ditto Slowbro Slowpoke Shroomish Scyther Seadra Wailmer Surskit Time Forest Caterpie Oddish Kabuto Staryu Sunkern Treecko Shroomish Cacnea Cherubi Weepinbell Lotad Lileep Lavender Tower Gastly Haunter Zubat Drowzee Misdreavus Shuppet Duskull Shedinja Sableye Snorunt Frillish Litwick Autumn Dream Deerling Bonsly Seedot Patrat Pansage Cottonee Petilil Trubbish Budew Tropius Natu Axew Al Sahra Shieldon Nosepass Tyrunt Aerodactyl Larvitar Solrock Roggenrola Cacnea Cranidos Carbink Sandile Baltoy Low Visibility Natu Pidgey Wingull Taillow Pidove Starly Doduo Hoothoot Noibat Swablu Spearow Murkrow SS Anne Buizel Binacle Skrelp Magikarp Clauncher Clamperl Panpour Tympole Feebas Basculin Wailmer Remoraid How to catch a Pokemon To catch Pokemon, players need PokeBalls. Select the PokeBall you want to use by clicking the bubble next to it, and clicking the "Catch Pokemon!" Like in the games, regular PokeBalls have the least chance of working, Great Balls have a better chance, Ultra Balls have a high chance, and Master Balls have a 100% chance of catching a Pokemon. Master Balls can be purchased in the Department Store, while the other 3 can be found in the Mart Company. Master Balls are the only ones to have a cost that includes coins, while PokeBalls, Great Balls, and Ultra Balls only require money. Trivia * As of now, only one map has a feature that requires players to complete a task before they are able to access the feature. Safari Zone requires players to gather 400 Pokedex Entries before they can enter the door at the north of the map. * The only map with an obtainable legend(Regice) is Snowpoint Town.